You Saw My Scars
by Jaygirl942
Summary: Lance is in love with Daisy. It's official. When did he realise this? Well, it all happened when Lance showed her his scars...


**Just a little thing that wouldn't get out of my head. I couldn't concentrate on my other stories until I got this out, so I have. Be happy, I kept accidentally deleting this story about eight times, because my computer (her names' Tosh) decided to be evil. LAPTOPS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD, ONE DESPERATE AUTHOR AT A TIME! Anyway... I don't own Bones. Well, duh.**

Lance Sweets was in love with Daisy. It was official. When he had first laid eyes on the blonde, he knew she was special. She was cheerful, optimistic and hyperactive. He was in love. Her blonde curls, her perfect dazzling smile, her creative and expressive sense of style and the way that she made hm feel as if he could trust her.

He first realised he truly loved her two weeks into the relationship, when she asked him in for coffee after a date...

**_Daisy's apartment, Washington DC, USA. 11:32pm._**

"Do you want to have sex Lancelot?" The psychologist spat out the coffee he was drinking back into his cup and stared at Daisy incredulously.  
"Why do you ask that?" He almost hit himself when his voice cracked. Daisy simply gave him exasperated look and straddled his lap were he sat on the sofa.  
"Because silly, we've been dating for a two weeks and I thinks its time we went a step farther."

Lance swallowed nervously. He did want to take the next step with her, but he was scared. The first women who saw his scars ignored them. The second bugged him to try and find out how he had gotten them and had some how come to the conclusion that he was in the mafia as a drug mule. The third broke up with him the next day, in disgust. Not a great track record.

He didn't want to lose the women who he was falling for. It would hurt to much to see her leave. "D-don't you think its a little early?" He took a long drink of his now cold coffee to but some moisture back into his mouth.

"No." She replied smoothly, looking at him intently "I don't think its too early. Do you not want me or something?" She looked hurt at the thought, and leaned back from him slightly, removing her arms from around his neck.

"No!" He shouted, a little to loud. He lowered his voice "No. It's not that, it's..." He bit his lip and looked down at his lap. His hands were in front of him and he was rubbing his wrist, a nervous habit of his.

"Hey," she said softly "what's wrong?" Daisy took his hands in hers, stopping him from rubbing. She gripped his chin and lifted his head up so his eyes met hers. "Please tell me what's wrong." And for the first time in a while, he felt as if he could trust someone completely. Slowly he removed her from his lap and onto the sofa, before beginning to undo his shirt. Daisy gave him a confused look before raising his hand in the universal sign for 'wait a minute'.

Once his shirt was fully off, he looked at her. "Are you sure you want to see this?" he asked. Daisy nodded, wide eyed. Almost hesitantly, Lance closed his eyes and span around in one movement, flinching slightly at the sharp gasp his back removed from the girl. He was ready for accusations, pity, abandonment. What he wasn't ready for, was Daisy to wrap her arms around his waist from his back and hug him, kissing his scars gently. Lance leaned back into the touch but didn't turn round to face her.

"A whip." She stated quietly, a few minutes later.  
"Yeah."  
"Your parents?" Lance wrapped his hands around her wrists.  
"My first foster parents. I was adopted when I was six." He could feel her frowning.  
"When were you put up for fostering?"  
"As a new born." He whispered. His girlfriend hugged him tighter, before spinning him around to face her, tears in her eyes.

"How could they do that?" She whispered angrily, small tears leaking down her face. Lance shrugged and pulled her forwards to his naked torso. He often asked himself that question. What had he done when he was one? When he was two? Three, four, five, six? What had he done to deserve such a cruel fate at such a young age? Why did he have to be left with such cruel monsters?

"I wish I knew." He replied softly, answering his own questions. His own eyes were swimming and wet but he did not allow any to fall. He had not cried since he was ten, and he broke down in front of his mother after a painful panic attack. The memories were so painful and hateful that he could not help but tell his mother everything; everything that had happened to him and everything he had suffered. It had hurt to do so, but in the end he was stronger and better off because of it. After that day he had promised himself he would never cry again, he would be strong.

"Oh Lancelot" she sighed, wiping the tears from her cheek. "You know I'd never leave you because of this, don't you?" Lance's breath hitched and his hands shacked. Her incredulous eyes gazed up at him. "You did didn't you? Oh Lance, never. I would never leave you for something like that." He nodded, before kissing her passionately.

Daisy didn't want to leave him, She wouldn't join the short list of women who left him because of his scars, she wouldn't walk away. "Thank you." He whispered as they broke off for air.  
"Nothing to thank me for." She said, he voice distant and her eyes glazed from the pure passion the kiss held. Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie and gave him a blinding smile. "So lets go have sex." And with a saucy wink she skipped into the bedroom, leaving a star struck Lance in her wake, Yes, he thought happily as he followed after her, it was official. Lance Sweets was in love with Daisy Wick.

**Did you love it? Hate it? Are you ambivalent? I love your review and all criticism is appreciated, even the rude ones. I find these ones funny, and when people just start ranting in reviews? Hilarious! I got this one review for one of my Hp stories, Vampiric Realms, and it is literally a page full of this french women saying how it is so unlike HP canon. I was like 'Well no shit Sherlock, what did you expect?' I mean come on, it's fanfiction! If she wanted canon so bad, she should just re-read the actual books. Sorry, my own personal rant there. But anyway, check out the review, it made me laugh!**


End file.
